The woes of high school life
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: Three new kids transfer to Konoha High freshman year. But come on it's Konoha High, no one there is normal, not the staff and certainly not the students so what secrets do the new comers hide. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so attack of the plot bunnies while I have a ton of snow days. I'm apparently on a High School Naruto kick which I know pretty much everyone else has forgotten or wishes to forget about. Anyway I'm mostly posting this because that's what I do I write a crappy fanfic and I post it. Anyway disclaimer no one, but the ocs are mine and if you would be so kind please drop a review if you like.

I groaned as my alarm clock sounded, shrill and loud. My hand fumbled around for a little bit before slamming down on the snooze button. I knew I needed to get up; after all it was the first day of a new school. Luckily I was a freshman in high school so it wouldn't be so bad. Not everyone would know everyone and I could blend right in. With a sigh I rolled onto my back and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Ugh, I so did not wish to be up, at all.

I sat up and threw the sheets off my legs. I stumbled to the bathroom attached to my room and started some water for a shower. "Hey now don't use all the hot water." A male voice said, a very familiar male voice. I whirled around, nearly falling into the tub. And there, leaning oh so casually against my bathroom doorway was one of my long time roommates Hiraku.

"Get out." I snapped cursing myself for not wearing something more conservative to bed. As it stood I was only in a tank top and under wear. Hiraku smirked.

"I'm just saying." He said as he turned to leave my room. "Oh and you are so not my type." He threw over his shoulder as if to rub salt in the wound. I slammed the bathroom door behind him tempted instead to pick up the bar of soap that rested on the back of my sink and throw it at his head. I sucked in a breath to cool my head and stripped before stepping under the scalding water of my shower.

Dear god, could Hiraku get any more annoying. We'd known each other since we were younger, our parents working together, and unfortunately dying together. So it had always just been the three of us, me, Hiraku, and our third roommate Hideki. I leaned back against the wall and blinked water out of my eyes. Was I really doing the right thing? Was this what our parents would have wanted? I sighed and ran a hand through my dripping hair. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my torso before stepping out of the tub. I towel dried and brushed my hair before tying it back in a loose braid. I brushed my teeth and left the bathroom to get dressed. Unlike our old school Konoha high had uniforms. A white button up blouse, red tie, black skirt with red stripes at the bottom, and knee high socks. It also come with god awful shoes that my feet would spend the entire day cramping in. Instead I wore my knee high boots that I laced up tightly. I walked over to my desk. Let's see the sharp triangle tipped nail file I kept with me at all times was slipped into the top of my boot. Then I went about collecting my books and the what not which were promptly shoved into my bag. I slipped the strap over my head and walked towards my bedroom, before I reached it however I stopped at the only picture that hung on my walls. It was a picture of our parents.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing Mom." I said gently resting my hand on the glass just beneath my mother's face. I sucked in a tight breath mentally berating myself for such a collapse. I had to be strong, for Hiraku and Hideki. Hiraku may have acted like a jackass, but he needed me and Hideki just like we needed him.

In anger at myself and our circumstances I stomped down the stairs to the kitchen where my two roommates already were. Hideki was digging into a bowl of cereal while Hiraku waited for his pop-tarts to well pop out of the toaster. I expected some kind of comment from Hiraku and he didn't disappoint. "Ah good our young maiden arrives and fully clothed thank god, but wait don't you think that skirt's a little short?" He teased. Hiraku loved needling me mercilessly, most days I took it, unfortunately for him today was not a day to screw with me, not after his first visit of the morning and my current mental state.

I strolled calmly across the kitchen and pulled a couple of oranges out of the fridge. Both boys liked orange juice I did not. I set the oranges on the counter and selected a knife from the block we had, courtesy of Hideki who had a strange fascination with blades of any shape and size. The knife I chose was a bit big for its intended purpose, however it would help me to deliver my next statement quite efficiently. "One more perverted statement from you Mr. Tachibana and I'll be forced to cut off your man bits and feed them to you." I said chopping down on one of the oranges cleanly cleaving it in two. I looked behind me to see that for once Hiraku's infernal smirk that he always had when speaking to me, wasn't there. I continue to make orange juice from the oranges I'd pulled from the fridge while Hiraku remained uncharacteristically silent angry at me for threatening him and angry at himself because he knew there was nothing he could do about it. There were just some people you did not mess with and Hiraku knew that a pissed off uber genius was one of those people.

I finished the orange juice and slipped the pitcher into the fridge. "Alright now are we ready to go?" I asked. My boys nodded and after gathering their stuff we left.

"Kankoru hurry up!" The shout came from our next door neighbors to the right. I hadn't bothered to try and get to know our neighbors however I did know about them. To our right were three famous siblings from Suna. And I being as unlucky as I am they all were going to the same school as Hiraku, Hideki, and myself. As were our neighbors to the left, the Hyuga. I groaned. I was hoping we would leave early enough to avoid this awkward but clearly inevitable meeting with our neighbors. The shouting blonde turned to see us. "Oh, hey when did you guys move in?" She asked. Really? Like she and her friends hadn't sat on her pouch gossipping about the beat up old car we'd driven into town and that now sat untouched in our garage.

"Over the Summer. You know when all the babes were in bikinis." Hiraku answered with a now mischievous look. I gave him a swift kick to the back of the knee forcing him to the ground. I'd already warned him once this morning.

"I apologize for my friend. He has no tact." I said patting Hiraku on the head. A small gesture that told him it was smartest to stay down.

"Saki." Hideki pleaded. Ah always the most gentle of our group. I pulled my hand away from Hiraku's head and he was quick to shoot to his feet.

"Oh it's ok, I've heard a lot worse from my moron of a brother." The girl said with a smile. I almost felt like smiling back, almost, however I wasn't really in a smiling mood today.

"Well anyway we should be on our way, we don't want to be late for school." I said trying to edge slowly onto the street.

"Oh are you going to Konoha?" The girl asked her smile brightening.

"Yeah, what about you?" Hideki answered with a small smile of his own. I resisted the very potent urge to face palm. Instead I rubbed at my temples trying to kill the building headache before it could become a full blown migraine.

"Yeah how about you guys walk with us? I'm sure my brother's won't mind." Hideki looked towards me while Hiraku started towards the girl. I yanked him back by the back of his uniform shirt.

"Not so fast Hiraku, we don't want this to wind up like last time." I hissed in his ear. Hiraku scowled, but when I let go of him he didn't take a step.

"Really, we wouldn't to impose." I told her.

"Oh come on." She said happily waving us over. I shared a look with my two campaigns, Hiraku none too happy that it seemed I had the executive decision.

"Alright." I nodded. What could it hurt? My instincts screamed at me not to do this, but I had two other people whose feelings I had to take into account and they wanted to walk with this girl and her brothers. So I ignored my instincts which were always a big mistake on my part. As it would be this time around.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back, I know I only posted last night, but this is mostly a trail run for the characters because I want to write them in the actual Narutoverse. Anyway like I said yesterday I don't own Naruto just the ocs.

Hiraku

We were forced to wait for the girl's brothers to leave the house before we could walk to school. I could tell that Saki was going to back out. She had one foot behind the other. This was her typical pose for spinning around and taking off running. I grabbed her shoulder tightly.

"No running Saki. Haven't we done enough of that?" I whispered in her ear as she had done to me earlier. This earned me a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Shut up Hiraku. If I remember correctly the last time we ran it was because of you." Saki hissed her eyes straight forward, but she wasn't seeing what everyone else was seeing, she never did.

"No need to rub salt in the wound my dear." I growled. Saki whirled on me her waist length braid spinning with her body.

"Oh you mean like you did this morning?" She hissed menacingly. This morning? What had I done this morning?

"Huh?" I asked confused. Saki's golden eyes narrowed. Murder was written on her face.

"Um.. Maybe you should knock it off or you'll scare the neighbors away. I actually want to make friends here." Hideki whispered. Saki hung her head. Ah I was thankful that at least Hideki could humble Saki, we wouldn't want her to get a big head after all.

"Alright Hideki. Just remember if we have a repeat of the 'incident' we'll have to leave again." Saki reminded him. Ah yes the "incident". Saki was refusing to let me live it down. Even though it wasn't entirely my fault.

"Hey, who are you guys?" A brown haired boy asked as he stood by the blonde who'd offered to walk with us.

"I'm Hideki, these are my friends Hiraku and Saki." Hideki said pointing to me and Saki when he said our names.

"I'm Kankoru, that's my annoying sister Temari." The boy answered.

"Now we're just waiting for Gaara. Kankoru where is he?" Temari asked.

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to look for him?" Kankoru answered back. Saki was pinching the bridge of her nose. Temari looked at her and instantly perked up.

"Oh I have a great idea. Saki why don't you go look for Gaara. He should be the last door on the left once you get upstairs." Temari suggested. Saki wanted so bad to glare holes into Temari's head, I could feel the anger coming off her in waves.

Instead of attacking Saki pulled her bag off her shoulder and threw it at me. It hit me in the chest like a ton of bricks. Damn what did she have in here? "I'll be back." She grumbled though Kankoru had a look on his face that said he doubted that statement. What was wrong with this Gaara kid that made his own brother doubt that a girl he barely knew would come back alive? Saki stomped into the house and disappeared.

"She will come back right? You didn't just feed her to the proverbial lions did you?" Hideki asked Temari seeing the same doubt on Kankoru's face that I had.

"What are you talking about? Saki should be fine." Temari said though there was something in her eyes. Our parents had taught us to read people and I was reading all danger signs for Saki from Temari and Kankoru. Despite the fact Saki and I bickered and fought she was always there when I needed her and I was there for her even if she'd never admit she needed anyone.

"What is it that makes you doubt Saki will be safe?" I growled.

"Gaara's tempermental is all. And as long as your girlfriend doesn't provoke him she should live." Kankoru answered with a shrug as if he didn't care one way or another.

"One Saki is so not my girlfriend and two it's that Gaara kid that should watch out. Saki will rip him to shreds from the inside out." I snapped. My fists curled. They sent Saki to go get some temperamental person just so we could walk to school. Why couldn't they do it? I looked towards their house. I would just have to trust Saki on this one.

GAARA

There was a knock on my door. I looked towards my alarm clock. Seven forty. It was most likely Temari or Kankoru. I glared as I opened my door. I was surprised to see a girl I didn't know. She had long reddish purple hair pulled back into a braid, gold eyes, and a bored expression. "Who are you?" I growled. The girl looked up from what she was doing with her hands.

"You're siblings sent me to come get you." She said. She slipped the nail file in her hands into the top of her boot.

"That's nice, but you didn't answer my question." I informed her. Her eyes rolled.

"And I'm not going to." She replied turning to go back downstairs. I grabbed her arm.

"Why not?" I grumbled. Why had Temari and Kankoru sent her up here?

"Because my name is at this moment is my business not yours." The girl said calmly. "Now come on we're going to be late if we don't hurry up." She continued. I let go of her arm and the two of us headed downstairs and outside where Temari, Kankoru, and two boys I didn't know waited.

"Well I'm glad you didn't die." The white haired boy said with a smirk his light blue eyes twinkling with unvoiced laughter. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Something I missed?" She asked turning to the black haired boy with bright green eyes. He nodded. She sighed and shook her head.

"Well that's everyone. I think we can head to school now." The white haired boy said. We started towards the school.

It was mostly silent until, "what's this 'incident' you were talking about earlier?" Temari asked our neighbors.

"Nothing." The white haired boy growled. The girl glared at him obviously wanting to hit him, but deciding against it.

"What he means is we'd rather not talk about it." She covered. The third member of their trio remained silent.

"Ok..." Temari trailed off. She wanted to pry, I knew her well enough to know that, I just didn't know why she hesitated to do so. "Well if you ever feel like talking I'm here." She told them.

"They won't." The black haired boy finally spoke up. "Saki because she'd rather write everything down and analyze it to death trying to figure out what she could have done to stop it. And Hiraku won't talk about it because well he's the one at fault." He said simply as if it was only natural for him to state these facts that his friends probably didn't want known.

"Hideki you traitor!" The white haired boy, Hiraku, shouted stopping to grab the black haired boy, Hideki, by his collar. Hideki merely closed his fingers around Hiraku's wrist and squeezed until he let go of him. The two glared at each other until the girl, Saki, pushed between them glaring at Hiraku.

"Are you two done yet?" She snapped glancing from side to side now looking at both boys.

"Sorry Saki." Hideki backed off quickly. Hiraku didn't want to give.

"Hiraku, that's enough." Saki hissed as the two stared each other down.

"Maybe this can wait until after school. I mean we're almost there." Temari said. Hiraku nodded probably realizing it would be best to face Saki with less witnesses around.

"Good." Saki breathed out as Hiraku sulked but turned to continue walking to school. Saki turned to Temari. "Thank you, and I'm sorry that Hiraku can sometimes get out of hand." She said formally. Hiraku muttered something darkly under his breath.

Finally we made it to the school. "I guess this is where we part ways each grade is in a different wing of the school." Temari explained to the new kids.

"What grade are you guys?" Kankoru wondered.

"Freshmen." Hideki said.

"Same grade as Gaara figures." And with that my older siblings left me with three strangers. What were they thinking?


End file.
